


Wish fulfillment

by virtuous_contract



Series: Wish Fulfilment [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Switch zack fair, Switching, Wing Kink, Wings, Zangeal - Freeform, kinky zack fair, switch angeal hewley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuous_contract/pseuds/virtuous_contract
Summary: Angeal comes home worn from a mission and finds Zack waiting for him. Zack decides to do whatever it takes to get Angeal to admit his feelings for him.OrThe one where Zack won't let Angeal come before he says 'I love you'.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley
Series: Wish Fulfilment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030479
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	Wish fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer betaed stuff, give it a week or two and it might happen. Will update this note when it's done.

It wasn’t unusual for Angeal to enter his own apartment without knocking, but the worn expression he had on his face certainly was. It made Zack turn off the TV and spring up from the sofa of the studio flat to greet his old mentor at the door.

“Angeal, was it bad?” Zack fell to his knees to help Angeal off with his boots without even noticing the devotedness of his gesture. His full focus was immediately on his former mentor.

Angeal only sighed as he undid his protective plates and dropped them on the floor with minimal care, but Zack knew him enough to take it as confirmation. The mission must have ended badly.

“C’mon, c’mon” Zack ushered Angeal to the kitchen island, sat him in a chair and turned the kettle on. Angeal’s stiff movements didn’t escape him, and they certainly worried him. How long since he’d seen Angeal walk like that? Years? Shit, what if this was some sort of end to that lucky streak?

“Were you injured?” Zack asked while he tried to produce cups and tea from the cupboards but found himself distracted. He had to open every cabinet at least twice even though he knew Angeal’s kitchen as well as his own.

“A bit, but it’s healed. I’m just stiff,” Angeal said in a gruff voice, “and tired,” he added.

“What are you even doing here? That key was for watering plants only. You have a TV of your own, don’t you?” Angeal’s voice came across as sterner than he’d intended, falling into his old habit of lecturing Zack.

“Err, yeah… I was hoping to welcome you home, that’s all,” Zack hoped he sounded convincing. The truth is that he’d missed Angeal so badly. He’d tried not to make a habit of staying at Angeal’s when Angeal was away, but he might have failed at that. He’d just never been caught before. Usually Kunsel fed him Angeal’s schedule updates, out of pity for his crush on Angeal, no doubt. He’d made his very best sad puppy-eyes for Kunsel to get them; his hidden limit break reserved for his best friends only. 

On cue, Zack’s PHS chimed and he saw Kunsel’s message flash on the screen. ‘Angeal’s on his way home’. He texted back a quick ‘thanks’ before pouring water into the cups and setting them down on the kitchen island.

“Welcoming me home?” Angeal echoed with suspicion, but he was too tired to argue. Though he wouldn’t say it out loud, he was grateful to see a friendly face. He hated the missions where he had to kill people. This time, they’d hacked Shinra’s own machines too, and they’d cut him everywhere, severing muscles in his legs, arms and back. It was a definite downside to be the one working with machine-testing. Those machines were programmed to beat him specifically in combat. He gave another deep sigh.

“Okay Angeal. Bath time. My turn to look after you for a change.” Zack did his best to be cheerful but remained distracted. He got out of his chair before even a single sip of tea to start running water for a bath.

Angeal slumped over the kitchen island. A bath sounded nice. He took a sip of tea. That was nice too. Zack was so damn nice. Too nice. He knew he should send his former protégé home, but he just didn’t have the motivation in him. Quite randomly, this mission had just taken more out of him than usual.

Zack returned again and sat down in the chair in front of his tea and took a deep breath. “So… I might have overwatered some of your flowers this time. I’m sorry.”

Angeal turned his head slowly to look straight at Zack, and though he knew he shouldn’t, he could feel a smile spreading on his face at his extremely dejected little Puppy. The smile spread until a deep, relieved laughter escaped him and broke the tension. Zack looked up at Angeal in surprise, and in even more surprise as Angeal’s large hand landed on his shoulder to pull him in for a hug.

“Well, I should have killed them all if this is what I get,” Zack chuckled and leaned into the hug. His hand on Angeal’s back absentmindedly fingered at some holes in Angeal’s uniform top, and when his fingers unexpectedly found the skin on the back of Angeal’s muscular ribs they both broke the hug, and momentarily a different kind of tension passed between them.

“Come on. Bath.” Zack grabbed Angeal’s tea in one hand and dragged Angeal towards the bathroom by the elbow with his other.

“Zack, you should go home. I can take care of myself,” Angeal said, but couldn’t put his heart in his voice.

“I know that! Can you just stop thinking about what you need and don’t need for once, and just enjoy yourself a little?” Zack rambled while he set down the tea on the ledge of the bathroom sink. 

The bathroom wasn’t overly luxurious, but it certainly wasn’t small, either. The tub was spacious and old fashioned, in white porcelain with claw feet decorating its legs. On one end of the tub a shower head was fixed on the wall and on the opposite end was a stool, usually with a book on top of it. The sink was inbuilt in a marble countertop, making it the luxurious focal point of the fixed decorations. The kind of lavishness only poured on the Firsts. Though he’d heard from Genesis that Shinra had had trouble spending their decorating budget in Angeal’s apartment. Apparently someone from the decorating department had gotten upset over it, claiming that it’d only shrink next year’s budget if they didn’t spend it all. The rest of it was light tile and porcelain. A mirror and barely anything in the bathroom cabinet. If not for the plants hanging from the ceiling it might have looked quite uninhabited.

“Okay, I’ll come back when you’re in the tub.” Zack turned and walked out again, amazed at his own boldness. He knew he had an opportunity to voice his feelings again, and this time he would. He would tell Angeal how he felt. He’d tried to so many times but always lost his nerve. 

“You can’t come in here.” Angeal’s voice was stern. Zack could hear the stirring of the water as Angeal stepped into the bath. There was hardly any surprise on Angeal’s face when Zack poked his head back in through the door and stepped back into the bathroom. He carefully removed the book from the stool and placed it next to the tea, and then dragged the stool closer to the tub.

“Which one’s the shampoo?” Zack eyed the unmarked bottles on the bathroom shelf.

“Zack.” Another warning.

“What, this one?” Zack pulled a clear bottle with blue contents, opened the cork and sniffed it. Mint.

“Zack!”

“What?! You’ve bathed me a million times, right? What’s the difference? And I’ve seen you naked so many times already. We’re in the military!” Zack rolled his eyes.

“That’s different.” Angeal sighed and pressed the heels of his hands to his forehead, causing the water to stir and drip.

“Why? Is it this one?” He tried another bottle with purple, opaque contents. Lavender, he knew after years of knowing Angeal. Friendship with plant-knowledge benefits.

“You were a child. You were my student!” Angeal apparently couldn’t stop sighing, because he did so again.

“Exactly, so it should be even less weird now, right?” If he’d just pretend it was a normal, everyday type of situation maybe it would be? Either way, he could tell Angeal was not in an arguing mood. He sniffed a third bottle with a clear amber fluid. It smelled like some of the flowers on the staircase balcony Angeal tended to. He recognized the scent from Angeal’s hair as well. Good. He sat down on the stool behind Angeal and started massaging Angeal’s scalp with the liquid, smiling when the lather started to rise and Angeal’s hands dropped back into the water.

“Feel good?” Zack mumbled before he could stop himself.

A low, reluctant hum sounded in Angeal’s chest and he sank further down into the water. It was a good feeling for both of them, Zack feeling how the dirt and grime lifted into his hands, and Angeal feeling the outer layer of his weariness being washed away. Zack went to get the shower head to rinse the shampoo off.

“Close your eyes,” Zack murmured and started rinsing, shielding Angeal’s eyes as best as he could. It was too good an opportunity not to take a good look. Gaia, Angeal looked like a human popsicle, someone he’d want to lick until melted on his tongue. He was so gorgeous. The careless tan-line where his standard issue uniform stopped on his shoulders, the formidable thighs that seemed as big as his own waist… Mistake. It was a mistake, he realized as he felt himself stir in his pants. He got the bar of soap and a small towel off the sink and sat down.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Angeal mumbled when Zack patted Angeal’s eyes dry.

“Why?” Zack affectionately combed Angeal’s hair out of his face with his fingers and crouched down so that he was eye to eye with Angeal. “Give me one good reason as to why I can’t take care of you for once. Just one.”

Zack’s voice washed over Angeal, warmer than the water. Looking into Zack’s blue eyes he came up empty handed for excuses. Zack was right, he wanted this. Perhaps he even needed it, though he quickly pushed that thought away. He raised his hand to Zack’s cheek and carefully made a wet spot on it with his thumb. It had been long since he’d touched Zack like this, but Zack smiled and leaned into the touch as eagerly and unguardedly as he had when he was a young teenager. He felt his chest expand with the memories that he tried not to linger on too often. Taking care of Zack had been the best of his years, but they were over now. Zack was a young man, and he wanted to give him space to let him grow on his own now.

“Don’t look so sad. You’re home now,” with me, Zack added in his thoughts and took Angeal’s hand in his own and started to lather it up with the bar of soap. He grabbed a nail brush from the sink and started scrubbing, trying to keep a sunny smile on his face to comfort Angeal from whatever thoughts that were bothering him.

“Your heart’s too big, Zack. It’ll get you into trouble,” Angeal mumbled in resignation and leaned back into the tub.

“Oh yeah, with who? You? Am I in trouble with you, Angeal?” Zack put on a soft voice and shot Angeal a sultry glance.

“Gaia, Zack! Stop it, or you will be!” Angeal chuckled and turned his head the other way.

“What’s that? Are you blushing? Is Angeal Hewley blushing? Because of me?!” Zack teased with easy laughter, trying to remember if he’d ever seen Angeal blush before. Before he’d reached the end of that train of thought Angeal had yanked his hand back and splashed him with water. The nail brush dropped into the tub with the small commotion.

“Gaia, I must be totally irresistible for you to act so childish,” Zack stuck his hands in the tub to wet them and tried to rub the soap out of his eyes.

“You’re making it worse,” Angeal mumbled, picked up the towel from the floor and started wiping at Zack’s eyes. It was impossible to not notice how Zack melted in his hands, and how his own heart skipped a beat. That was really trouble, wasn’t it? Truth be told, he’d tried to avoid Zack the last year or so. These moments between them, they’d become so frequent, and to let go of Zack when his training was done was a part of his job. The most contact they’d had this last year probably really was regarding his plants when he was away on missions. For a short moment, seeing Zack so starved for his touch, he wondered if he’d done the right thing, but he quickly shrugged it off, dropping the towel back on the floor.

“Thanks,” Zack murmured, dazed, with his eyes closed and frozen in the spot, as if Angeal’s hands were still on his face. 

Angeal couldn’t help but to try to imagine what other expressions one could entice on that beautiful face. Lucky person, whoever got to see them. He sighed, and with that, Zack was pulled back to reality.

“Other hand,” Zack demanded and plunged his arm into the tub to fetch the nail brush that had fallen into it.

Angeal reflexively grabbed Zack’s wrist to stop it from brushing his thighs. They shared a surprised look while Angeal pressed the brush into Zack’s hand after retrieving it himself.

“Sorry, I wasn’t —” Zack started, afraid that he’d overstepped the thin line he was walking, but Angeal interrupted him.

“No, no. I’m sorry. Just a habit,” Angeal’s voice was slightly unsteady from the irritation he felt at himself. How could he let Zack get to him so easily? He was supposed to be the older one, the responsible one.

“You have a habit of stopping people from brushing against your thighs while you bathe?” Zack reached for his cheekiness again, hoping to break the tension. A mixed success, judging from the dirty look Angeal gave him. He got to brushing Angeal’s other hand.

It was such a thrill to be able to touch Angeal’s hands so freely. He rubbed the fleshy parts between the joints of Angeal’s fingers, squeezed the thin skin where the fingers separated and pressed between the bones of his palm. Angeal’s hands were big, strong and a bit rough from the sword work and perhaps even more so from his gardening. He’d loved how they’d taken care of him so long, guided him, taught him, rewarded him with kindness throughout the years. Oh gods, he’d missed Angeal so much.

“Who’s looking sad now, puppy?” Angeal’s voice was soft and warm, suddenly unrestrained.

“Sorry,” was all that Zack could manage while blinking away his tears though he was still smiling.

“I think I’m done now, Zack. Go out and I’ll be right there.”

“No, I—” Zack tried, wanting to stay in the safe space where he had the guaranteed upper hand for a little bit longer.

“Were you really expecting to wash the rest of me, too?” Angeal smirked. It earned him a smile and glinting eyes before Zack stood up and left. Dumb. What a dumb thing to say if he didn’t want to spur Zack on. He felt his muscles protest when he stood up in the tub to clean the rest of himself with military efficiency and rinse the soap off. He wrapped his hips in a large towel, shot himself a strict look in the mirror, willing himself to stay in line, and then joined Zack on the sofa.

“All right Zack, I—”

Before Angeal had a chance to finish his sentence, Zack had hurried back into the bathroom and gotten a bottle of scented oil. Before he realized, Zack was pouring some into his hands and rubbing it into his shoulders, squeezing the muscles the way only another mako-enhanced person could and Gaia, it felt good. 

“Zack,” Angeal had meant it in protest but it came out more like a moan. Both of them went stiff. He quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “Zack, I’m thoroughly welcomed home, you should go. I just want to sleep,” He managed to sound more normal. Good. Normal was good. Damn that stubborn Puppy, he thought as Zack simply went on, putting heavenly pressure along the seam of his muscles down his arm.

“What’s the scent of the oil?” Zack looked for a way to divert the attention back to what he was doing, instead of away from it.

“It’s from Banora apple blossoms.” Angeal groaned. When had Zack gotten so good at this? He must have practiced on someone. The thought made him tense up a bit, so he carefully locked it out the forefront of his mind.

“Oh, I’ve never seen them blossom,” Zack murmured and moved up to Angeal’s neck and carefully started to push his fingers into it. He felt an involuntary shiver run down his entire body when Angeal groaned from his touch.

“Okay, no. You’ll get oil on the sofa,” Angeal said sharply and turned his head, fixating Zack’s gaze in his own.

Zack laughed. “That’s your limit? Stains on the couch?”

Angeal’s stern face turned to surrender as he rose up, grabbed the oil, and started shoving Zack towards the bed. He placed the oil on the bedside table and pulled the bedcover off and laid himself face down in the middle of it. At least the sheets could be washed. He could feel the mattress dip where Zack climbed on it.

“Hey, can I borrow your gray sweatpants” Zack mumbled, “and a T-shirt?”

“Sure…” Angeal said, uncertainly. How did Zack know he had grey sweatpants? He was hardly in the habit of showing himself to Zack in casual clothing. Besides, those sweatpants were fairly new, and not standard issue. Zack had gone and returned before he’d made sense of it.

“Zack, how do you know what’s in my closet?” Angeal asked without turning his head. Whatever answer Zack had it would embarrass him, and he wanted to spare Zack from being seen in case he’d lose face.

“Umm,” Zack placed his hands on Angeal’s lovely, lovely back, “I spilled some water on my own clothes once when I was watering your plants.” That was true. It led up to the first time he’d stayed overnight in Angeal’s apartment. Then he just did it again, and again.

Angeal hummed and let himself get carried away in Zack’s attentive kneading. There was no way Zack hadn’t practiced this on someone else. It was too perfect, too good. It was also… adult. Too sensual for something innocent. He’d never felt that from any of Zack’s touches before. He could only ever remember Zack clinging to him childishly or responding to his invitations to intimacy. If Zack had initiated something it had always been shy, awkward. One of the few instances Zack displayed any social awkwardness at all. He stifled a chuckle at the memories, making him flinch instead.

“Here?” Zack asked and pressed into Angeal’s back harder, misinterpreting the twitch as a response to something he did.

“Mmh, you’re very good at this,” Angeal said before he realized he was encouraging Zack again.

“I had some practice.”

Angeal could hear the smile and pride in Zack’s voice. “Yeah?” He shouldn’t be asking. That was none of his business.

“Yeah,” Zack mumbled and rolled the top of Angeal’s towel down and freely raked in Angeal’s delectable lower back, imagining how those dimples would feel under his tongue.

“That’s good,” Angeal said, without any particular afterthought.

“Yeah, why’s it good that I’ve had practice?”

Gaia, Zack was really at him today wasn’t he? “No reason,” he mumbled into his arms. It probably wasn’t what Zack had wanted to hear, because suddenly Zack stabbed his ass with his elbow in a way that would have been perfect if he had eased into it. Instead, it made him groan with pain.

“Pup, come on.” Angeal heard his own voice sounding more hurt then he intended to.

“Sorry,” Zack mumbled. He kneaded away again, slightly distracted from straddling Angeal’s ass which felt firmer than anyone’s ass had a right to be. He found himself hoping the towel would slip. He felt Angeal melt under his hands until every one of Angeal’s sighs were from pleasure. Every one of them made his heart flutter in his chest. He shifted his focus to the area around Angeal’s shoulder blades, and he found his curiosity growing until he couldn’t ignore it any longer. He’d probably never have another chance as good as this one to ask anyway.

“How does it work… with the wing?” Zack asked quietly, knowing the subject was a bit touchy.

“I… don’t know exactly,” Angeal said, sounding drowsy and unfocused.

Zack paused his movements. “Can you show me?” he asked carefully.

“You know I don’t care for it,” Angeal mumbled.

“Please?” Zack made his voice as childishly curious and innocent as possible. He knew he’d won as soon as he felt Angeal pull in air for another sigh.

It was the weirdest thing. At first there was nothing, and then it was as if the world glitched, and the wing was there, folded up neatly against Angeal’s back. Clearly there was magic in it. Even though Zack wielded magic himself in every battle, in this form, it completely stole Zack’s breath.

“That’s so weird,” Zack breathed and reached for it. 

Angeal flinched at the touch. 

“Does it feel bad?” Zack said, and carefully started kneading at the base of the wing, where it now seemed to attach with a perfect bone and muscle structure to Angeal’s body, as if it had always been there.

Angeal held his breath but when Zack moved his hands along the top of his wing, he couldn’t help but to groan at the sensation. It felt quite the opposite of bad. It felt heavenly. He’d never let anyone touch his wing before. No one had ever asked to before. It wasn’t that he really hated the wing itself, just that it was a physical reminder of the experiments he’d been subjected to without a choice. The choice his own mother had made for him, and that pained him. Those choices had cast a long shadow over his life, severely limiting his own choices for the future.

There had been times when he thought he’d never truly find contentment in his life within the confines of Shinra, but that had changed when Zack’s training became his responsibility. To know he’d had a part in raising and supporting Zack was the greatest honour of his life. And here Zack was again. He’d be lying to deny how much relief and joy he took in Zack’s acceptance. Although this kind of acceptance was certainly new. It made him realise how much he’d missed Zack, because his body betrayed him by aching for Zack’s touches all the more. No part of him, heart, soul or body felt like it could ever have enough. The feelings overwhelmed him and spilled out of him, in the sound of Zack’s name from his lips.

“So that’s a no, then?” Zack mused, and carefully started guiding the wing to unfold. Angeal went along with him a little easier with every touch. The softer Angeal was in his hands, the harder he felt himself become in those grey sweatpants. It was exhilarating to be allowed to touch Angeal like this. The white feathers almost had a glow of their own, matching Angeal’s gentle yet imposing presence perfectly. He carefully caressed the feathers, smoothing down any of the few splits he could find, feeling as if the world slowed down around them.

“So beautiful,” Zack murmured and moved his hands to the smaller, bottom wing, finding small, fluffy, little downy feathers at the base. He could feel Angeal shiver at his touches, but he couldn’t stop himself from falling in to complete awe anymore. He placed his hands to Angeal’s back again and lowered his face closer to place a kiss just where the wing seemed to attach to Angeal’s shoulder blade. If there was just one kiss he could give Angeal, he wanted it to be then and there. The sound of the kiss seemed to ring out and hang in the air, still there when Zack sat back up. 

The world seemed to stop entirely, and Zack didn’t realise he’d stopped breathing until his lungs stung and caused a sharp intake of air. Angeal seemed entirely frozen beneath him, so he decided he’d make the next move too. He carefully slid off of Angeal to sit kneeling beside him on the bed. Forcing his breathing to stay even, he started folding the towel down Angeal’s backside, exposing it bit by bit. He wanted Angeal to feel exactly what he was doing, to give him a chance to say stop every bit of the way, but the silence was thick between them.

He crawled to the bedside table and poured oil into his hand, while his head coursed with guesses at Angeal’s thoughts. It didn’t matter, he’d know soon enough he told himself. He placed his hands on Angeal’s lower back and worked it for a while. Whatever tension had been there after the kiss rapidly melted away again. Zack felt a prick of pain at the thought of Angeal pretending that nothing had happened. He slowly let his hands move to Angeal’s backside, first in firm caresses and then he carefully started kneading the large muscles. 

He couldn’t quite keep up the pretence of a massage anymore though, finding himself way too distracted. He’d thought the skin of Angeal’s backside would be rougher than it was, even hairy maybe, but it was on the softer side and whatever hairs there were light in colour and downy to the touch. Even though Angeal was relaxed, his muscles were wonderfully firm and the soft skin over them made him wonder what it would be like to bite into him, what sounds Angeal would make if he did… But at the moment Angeal was so quiet, Zack wondered momentarily if Angeal had fallen asleep. It seemed unlikely though, he’d never seen Angeal accidentally fall asleep in all the years they’d known each other.

Zack’s staggering arousal spurred him on. He brought his hands to Angeal’s lower back and then let one hand caress up Angeal’s spine which was so beautifully enclosed in the muscles of his back. He let the other hand glide in the opposite direction. He let the pads of his fingers lead down the cleft, into the crack until he found Angeal’s opening. He let his hand rest there, waiting for Angeal to react.

Angeal slowly drew air into his lungs. “Zack, what are you doing?” His question sounded reluctant.

“I’m loving you. Or would you like me to call it something else, so that you can keep distancing yourself from me in good spirit?” Zack’s answer sounded just as reluctant, perhaps a little sadder.

Shit, Angeal thought. Of course he knew Zack had noticed his distancing, but he didn’t know if Zack had understood why. Clearly, he wasn’t too far off the mark. This seldom happened, but he had no idea what to say. He drew breath several times to say something, anything, but every word slipped.

“Just tell me you want this,” Zack said quietly to try to hide his fear of rejection and his hope. He was so high-strung waiting for Angeal to answer, the only movement he managed was to stroke his thumb over Angeal’s spine.

Angeal’s “Yes” was strained, the result of the struggle between whatever happiness he could have with Zack and his honour and discipline. He’d always known that Zack was more important to him, but he’d foolishly hoped that it’d never be put to the test.

Zack immediately inched closer to Angeal, letting the sides of his leg line up with Angeal’s side. His head went so light his eyesight faltered for a moment, but the sight of Angeal giving in to him, arching his back and spreading his legs kept him in the moment. He pressed the pads of his finger around Angeal’s opening, urging blood to flow into the muscles from the outside. The knowledge that he had permission to enter Angeal’s body made him feel drunk. With a slow exhale he felt Angeal relax for him and he carefully pushed his middle finger inside. He’d never done this with a First, so he hadn’t expected the absurd muscle definition he could clearly sense around his finger. Every ring of muscle was clearly defined and now clutched around him. It was all too perfect, and he felt his eyes tearing up with happiness.

“Gods, Angeal,” Zack mumbled in awe and leaned forward to kiss the dimples on Angeal’s lower back that kept drawing his attention. Then he trailed little kisses where he could reach while he carefully started to move his finger inside Angeal, taking note of every fold, crevice and reaction. He noted in fascination that Angeal’s wing wouldn’t shiver or flinch along with Angeal’s body. Instead it stayed still, half unfolded in the air like an anchor or a counterweight. Though Angeal stayed quiet, his breathing became deeper. Zack moved his hand and splayed it on the back of Angeal’s ribs to feel them expand. 

The first time Zack let his finger push into Angeal’s prostate, Angeal let up the quietest, most erotic moan Zack had ever heard. Repeating the motion soon had Angeal pushing his hips into the mattress below him. It took Zack a little while to give up looking at Angeal’s muscles as they worked in time with his finger, but at last his urge to make Angeal feel even better took him over. He snuck his other hand between the mattress and Angeal to find Angeal’s erection, which eagerly bucked into his hand.

Angeal groaned into the comforter when Zack’s hand closed around him too loosely. He felt deep shame over his own arousal, over his loss of self-control and at the shameful way he was thrusting into Zack’s hands. Though he hadn’t permitted himself to dwell on the idea of their first time, he was certain this would never have entered his mind. They hadn’t even kissed yet! But the pit of his stomach was throbbing, glowing embers that Zack mercilessly fuelled and his body was so pliant, strong and responsive after the comfort of the bath and Zack’s tender care. He’d never felt so good before in all his life, and he wanted desperately to feel even better.

“Zack.” Angeal’s voice was a dripping plea, soaked in longing. For the millionth time Zack was amazed how Angeal could fit so much emotion in one single syllable. He smiled and carefully pulled his finger out.

“Roll to the side,” Zack mumbled and prompted the movement with a hand on Angeal’s hip. He didn’t dare look up into Angeal’s face, worried that he’d lose his nerve if he did. Instead he started posing Angeal’s body the way Angeal had posed his during training. With light touches he made Angeal bend his legs. The bottom leg he drew in between his own to provide a little relief to his own hardness through the clothes he was still wearing.

He blushed as he made Angeal spread his other leg toward the ceiling so that he could reach between them to enter him again. He laid himself down on his side with his face to Angeal’s stomach, immensely enjoying the feeling of their tangled limbs. He also enjoyed the fact that if he’d bend his head down his lips would reach the tip of Angeal’s cock. He hoped Angeal had the same thought as he pressed his finger inside Angeal again, allowing himself a deep breath through his nose, to smell the slightly metallic and chemical scent of Angeal’s arousal.

Angeal let up a rumbling groan as he was being entered again, quickly becoming aware of the point of Zack’s posing. If he angled his hips forward, he’d push into Zack’s hand, and if he pushed back, he’d push himself onto Zack’s finger. All while he could feel the air of Zack’s breaths wash over his stomach, divert downwards, and chill his slobbering cock. It was maddening, and as soon as he thought he might have collected himself he felt Zack starting to kiss and softly suck at the skin of his stomach. When Zack’s warm tongue dipped into his navel, he lost himself again and he grabbed a fistful of Zack’s hair, needing to have something to hold on to. Gaia, when had Zack turned to this menacing minx?

“Zack, please,” Angeal pleaded in a low voice.

Zack knew what he wanted before he’d let Angeal come. He pulled his finger out to the tip and placed another one next to it, promising more, before he voiced his demand.

“Tell me you love me,” he said, determined to not let Angeal hide from the feelings he already knew were there. Angeal was so surprised his breath caught in his throat with a cough. Never in his life would he expect Zack to ask such a thing, but this had been an evening full of surprises, no doubt.

“Of course I love you Zack,” Angeal said with utter tenderness as soon as he’d stopped coughing, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest at not having told Zack earlier, if this is what he was willing to do to hear it. It wasn’t quite right, but Zack certainly had backed him into a corner on this one.

Zack smiled against Angeal’s sweaty skin and pushed his fingers back inside the incredible warm tightness and started stroking Angeal’s prostate in a slow rhythm. Angeal’s cock laid heavy in his hand, pulsing and weeping for release, and he was quite literally salivating at the thought of taking it in his mouth.

“Say it again,” Zack demanded, getting riled up by Angeal’s tightening grip in his hair and the intensity of Angeal’s hips moving against him.

“I love you,” Angeal mumbled and groaned when Zack finally stroked him with any kind of traction. He chuckled softly when another layer of his resistance broke in him when he realised the game his puppy was playing.

“I love you Zack. Puppy. I love you so much,” he started mumbling softly, surprised at the gushing warmth of relief that erupted in his chest. He’d held it in for as long as he remembered, and now it just felt liberating, as comfortable as breathing itself. He felt Zack’s face pushed into his stomach momentarily before Zack’s hand glided down his shaft, and then he felt Zack bend his head down. He thought a few of Zack’s breaths so close to him would make him come, but before that could happen Zack’s lips were on him, wrapping around him, swallowing his whole world. Pulling a stuttering breath of air, he curled himself around Zack’s head and burst asunder, Zack’s name a cry on his lips. Zack’s kisses turned warm and soggy and his hand slipped around in the wake of Angeal’s bliss.

Zack gave the tip of Angeal’s cock a last lingering, filthy kiss, licked his lips and slowly withdrew his fingers from Angeal so that he could wrap his arms properly around Angeal’s waist for a hug. Absentmindedly he noted that Angeal’s wing was gone again. Angeal hummed softly and combed his fingers through Zack’s hair before tracing a finger to Zack’s jaw to lift his face. Brilliantly glittering eyes full of glee met him, intense and magnetic, telling him that Zack knew fully how debauched he looked like. Zack’s face was deeply flushed, his lips red and slightly swollen and he had glistening patches all over his face.

“Gaia, Zack,” Angeal whispered and rolled to his back, pulling Zack on top of him.

“I’m still good with ‘Puppy’,” Zack said, his face breaking into a wide grin.

“Puppy?” Angeal echoed, barely comprehending what Zack had said. Annoyed that Zack was still clothed, he grabbed the hem of his own white T-shirt that Zack was wearing and started pulling it off. With it he gently wiped Zack’s face before it was dropped to the floor.

“Puppy, puppy, puppy,” Angeal mumbled as Zack’s face came closer, oh so close, until their lips met in their overdue first kiss. It wasn’t as careful or chaste as it might have been if they hadn’t just done what they had, but it was full of tenderness and wish fulfilment. Angeal’s hands strayed to Zack’s back and further down, sneaking inside the sweatpants and spread out on top of Zack’s backside, pressing Zack down against him with a firm rubbing motion. Zack’s weak moan was easily swallowed by Angeal and their kiss grew heated. It was Angeal who withdrew from it, puzzled by Zack’s lack of doing something about his own arousal that so prominently pushed into his stomach.

“Does this not bother you?” Angeal mumbled and guided Zack to rub against him again, feeling a twitch in his groin as pleasure washed over Zack’s face with a quiet gasp.

Zack blinked slowly to refocus his eyes on Angeal. “My mentor taught me to be patient,” Zack said with an unwavering, knowing grin while he ran his thumb over Angeal’s lips.

“Oh? And how long does your patience last these days, Pup?” Angeal said in performed curiosity, humour glinting in his eyes.

“You could always put it to the test,” Zack retorted in a calculated challenge. In the blink of an eye Angeal had flipped their positions, now hovering above Zack with his thigh pushing between Zack’s legs and Zack’s thumb in his mouth. He let the tip of his tongue explore the different textures, reading Zack’s reactions carefully, waiting for him to catch up. When he did, he increased the pressure on Zack’s erection. Zack’s stomach fluttered almost alarmingly when his eyes teared up and his hips finally started to move on their own.

From one moment to the next, Angeal had quickly relieved Zack from the offending sweatpants and boxers, finding himself momentarily stunned by the vision of Zack naked. He had bulked up significantly during their year apart and below him was an adult’s body, flushed, hard and waiting for his attention. He wasn’t surprised to find Zack the loveliest creature he’d ever laid eyes on. It felt surreal, that Zack was waiting for him, hard for him. Apparently, he took so long that Zack felt he had to call for attention. Zack’s hand came up to caress his face, though his eyes seemed as patient as ever. The timing might have been ridiculous, but his chest swelled with pride at the young man he saw in front of him.

Angeal leaned down, still keeping himself effortlessly above Zack without too much body contact, to kiss a trail down Zack’s jaw. He nipped at the soft skin, at Zack’s neck, his heart skipping beats when Zack rolled his head back softly, offering more of himself. The gesture almost made Angeal lose his composure, and though he kept calm, he wasn’t sure for how long it would last. The image of Zack’s face cum-stained and pleasure-dazed made a part of him wonder just how wrecked he could make him, and how that could best be achieved, but that was something for the future. For now, he softly nipped at Zack’s throat, and moved his mouth down to kiss over Zack’s rapidly beating heart.

To find Zack so responsive to his touches spoke volumes about how much he must have wanted them. With every kiss and caress Zack arched up into his hands and mouth, and Zack’s soft little moans and laboured breaths were deliciously filling the room. It gave him confidence in what he was doing even though he hadn’t been in bed with someone for years, and it kept his doubts about doing the right thing efficiently at bay. He knew he’d never be able to withhold giving Zack such ecstasy again. That was his only thought when he took Zack into his mouth. 

His Puppy tasted so good, sounded so beautifully desperate, even more so when Zack’s hands moved in his hair with some confusion. It gave him the distinct idea that Zack’s patience was fully strained with not pushing his head down to take him in further. If he could have smiled at that, he would have. He generously pushed Zack’s cock into his mouth, looking for a rhythm that could increase Zack’s arousal but not let him come. Zack’s moans turned to cries of pleasure quicker than he thought, and he had to pin Zack’s hips down to the mattress to keep control of the pace. 

With that, Zack’s body started shivering uncontrollably and his cries gave way to desperate sobs. They made him want to shove Zack’s cock further down his throat, so he did, until he felt his own eyes tear up and his airways blocked. His world had been so beautifully fleshed out when Zack came into it. Now he wanted to fill his own flesh with Zack, more so than was humanly possible. He pushed Zack’s cock towards the roof of his mouth with his tongue, and then stroked it as best he could. He pulled back, enticing more lush sobs when he licked and kissed away Zack’s liquid pleasure before letting Zack’s hardness forcefully pry his throat open again. It felt glorious, better than he’d ever guessed giving head could. The control he had over Zack’s, how his tiniest movements could cause Zack to quake and cry out, gods, it was simply exhilarating.

“Angeal, Angeal I’m so close,” Zack moaned breathily and tightened his grip on Angeal’s hair.

Angeal let his arms wrap around Zack’s hips and moved his lips to Zack’s tip, carefully, so as not to push him over the edge. He tongued the slit while holding Zack in place with his lips before pushed Zack violently back into his mouth. Zack’s breathing hitched and he struggled for breath. He forcefully pushed Zack’s hips against his face and let Zack feel him around his cock, around his hips and he let one of his fingers dive in between the cheeks of Zack’s backside, letting his finger tease over Zack’s hole and give a firm press to his perineum, all while closing his throat tightly around his beloved Puppy. 

Zack’s uncertain whimpers turned into a drawn-out wail with Angeal’s overbearing and welcome presence. To feel Angeal moan around him threw him into a violent, shattering orgasm that had him spilling deep into Angeal’s throat. Angeal held him in a reassuringly firm grip as his body convulsed so hard, he was certain he’d cause harm to someone unenhanced, but with Angeal he knew he didn’t need to worry. Before the last of his full-bodied convulsions had torn through him, Zack laughed in a soft, easy, fluttering voice, that had to yield for the moans of his occasional aftershocks. He felt Angeal’s grip around his hips slowly relaxing, and Angeal finally gliding off of him, only to shower him in exalting little kisses on his thighs, in the dark patch of sturdy hair that was now beaded with saliva and liquid arousal, and on his stomach, slowly making his way up it.

“Angeal,” Zack breathed and impatiently pulled Angeal up and into a passionate kiss that seemed to do nothing to quench Zack’s thirst for Angeal. Zack wantonly moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Angeal’s hips. He kept whispering Angeal’s name between stroking the man’s tongue with his own, moaning even louder when Angeal’s saliva dripped into his mouth, tasting of himself.

“Puppy, where did your patience go?” Angeal pulled away and mumbled with deep, chesty amusement.

“Shut up and fuck me, fuck me now,” Zack’s breaths were heaving, and his plea had the flavour of youthful turmoil.

“You ask too much of an old man,” Angeal said, trying to calm Zack down by stroking his hair and face.

“Please Angeal, I’ll do anything, I’ve waited so long,” Zack blurted in a shivering voice, his eyes wide and glistening too much. Everything collected, mature or challenging had disappeared from Zack’s face, and left was only his vulnerable need for connection with Angeal. He sounded as if he was pleading for his life, and of course his pleas hit Angeal like twisting knives to his heart. He knew Zack was baring himself, amplified of course by whatever raging hormones and chemicals that were coursing through him, but the depths of Zack’s eyes revealed oceans of longing.

Powerless to refuse, Angeal moved down the bed, pulled Zack with him and folded Zack’s legs over his chest to raise his backside from the mattress. With his caution thoroughly suppressed, he bent down and started licking and pressing his tongue around Zack’s opening. Zack gave a surprised yelp but was soon reduced to the most seductive moans Angeal had ever heard in his life. He felt his own mind bend when Zack placed his own hands on his backside to help spread himself open. 

The sight was equal parts beautiful, rousing and utterly, shamelessly lewd. A quick glance at Zack’s face showed a complete lack of modesty, and apparently, he was staring too long, because Zack whined and spread himself wider. Quickly he returned his tongue to the wrinkled little hole that now twitched for him, calling for his attention. Entranced, he pressed his firmed-up tongue into it, earning a deep groan and his name repeated in more desperate pleas. He found himself fucking Zack open with his tongue more hastily than he would have liked to, but Zack gave no indication of minding. He felt Zack’s hands move, causing him to lean back, granting him the outrageous spectacle of Zack wantonly pushing two fingers from each hand into himself and spreading himself open far wider and quicker than he would have dared to.

“Please, now, I’m begging you Angeal,” Zack’s voice was hoarse and urgent, making himself moan by pulling himself obscenely wide. Angeal took a moment to collect as much as possible of his saliva and spread it inelegantly over Zack’s opening, prioritizing function over everything else. He lifted Zack’s hands away from his backside, guided Zack’s legs around his waist and breathed in the sight of his Puppy who was absolutely glowing with unhampered arousal. Underneath it, he could clearly see Zack’s love for him. He saw it as the foundation that everything else was layered up on. First the trust, then love, friendship, loyalty and lust. It had him wondering how he’d managed to hold back his love for Zack for so long.

It seemed impossible to wait another second. He lined up his suddenly painfully hard erection with Zack’s entrance, and simply pushed himself into Zack’s endless warmth. Zack let out a luscious, exalting moan that seemed to diffuse the boundaries of their bodies. Quickly Angeal lowered himself on top of the breathless Zack to wipe away tears that were streaking Zack’s enraptured face, taking it in his hands and kissing it. He kissed Zack’s cheeks, nose, the line of his beautiful jaw, his eyes and brow, thanking his lucky stars for the fortune for being allowed to do so. When he kissed Zack’s lips, Zack parted them immediately for him. With a tilt of his hips Zack eagerly invited him into both his mouth and his body.

“Move,” Zack moaned into the kiss and clung to Angeal, moving himself with increasing urgency, fearlessly tapping into his SOLDIER strength, trusting Angeal with taking it. Angeal hummed in amusement and gave Zack his tongue, but he patiently held back the movements of his hips to wait what else his Puppy would come up with, buying them a little more time. If he had let his focus slip, he would have come from entering Zack alone, and the way Zack clenched around him from their kiss was damn near irresistible too.

Zack tore himself away and lowered his eyes to Angeal’s chest. “I don’t want to beg anymore.” He relaxed himself into the mattress with his hands gliding to rest loosely on Angeal’s arms.

“Puppy, my sweet Puppy, I’ll give it to you now,” Angeal spoke his promise quietly into Zack’s ear, licking the shell of it as he pulled himself out, save the tip. He let himself slide in and out, slowly at first, carefully watching Zack’s reactions, searching for any discomfort, but he only found unbridled pleasure. The sensations of Zack flooded his mind again with the sight, the sounds and the warmth. He quickened the pace until every thrust had his Puppy in wavering cries, his head rolled back, his back arching fiercely off the mattress, and his eyelashes fluttering unsteadily. When his thrusts were hard enough to start pushing Zack towards the headboard, he grabbed it to keep them in place. 

Zack in turn grabbed his own legs and pushed them to his chest, angling his hips in a way that made Angeal directly hit the pulsating knot of nerves inside him. The cries from his lips reflected exactly the desperate, overwhelming, shattering pleasure he felt, until his body fell into involuntary, full-bodied spasms that made his breath catch in his throat. He found himself wheezing, sobbing and hiccupping, clutching again at Angeal, pulling himself up to bury his face at Angeal’s chest. He felt Angeal slow down and Angel’s hand stroking his hand along his leg, wedge between their bodies, over his cock, and up over his stomach.

“Did you come dry Puppy?” Angeal’s tone was reverential, his entire being was enraptured with Zack.

“Don’t stop… Feels so good,” Zack said on a stuttering breath, still feeling the raging desire in the pit of his stomach, burning and roiling, still screaming for more of Angeal. Not quite aware of what he was doing anymore, too consumed with lust, he let his teeth sink hard into Angeal’s delectable chest, hard enough to tear a roused growl that he felt in through hi teeth. Finally, finally, he thought when Angeal started to pound into him without restrain. The strength was shattering, and he thought the bed would give up from under him. He thought his bones would have been ground to dust without his enhancements, and it was exactly what he wanted. His hands clawed at Angeal’s muscular back, as if that would get him more of Angeal. In a way it did, because Angeal’s lips came to claim his with searing fervour, biting them. Angeal’s tongue hungrily scalded every surface in his mouth. Zack screamed because every nerve in his body had fired so many times his whole system was overloaded, but Angeal stole his sounds, only leaving the sound of bodies slamming together to bounce between the walls.

With a reluctant growl Angeal withdrew from the kiss. “I’m going to come. Where do you want it?” Angeal asked hurriedly in a rough tone that had Zack whining from the sound of it alone.

“Inside, come inside,” Zack managed between heaving breaths, biting into Angeal’s neck to stifle another scream as Angeal started to move truly mercilessly inside him. Angeal’s hands were on his backside, helping him to keep rhythm and to meet up with Angeal’s thrusts. Then suddenly one of Angeal’s large hands wrapped around his cock, the touch red-hot against his weeping, neglected member, tugging it and pulling it roughly. Zack lost all grasp of his own body, falling back into the mattress. For a few seconds he felt his sense of self dissolve, being completely at Angeal’s mercy. He existed only for Angeal’s pleasure, until his own crashed into him, violent, flooding, overbearing. He could hear Angeal’s rough cry joining his, and the torrent of Angeal’s seed filling him with fiery liquid, marking his insides, slicking them, filling him so plentifully that he overflowed before Angeal’s bursts had finished.

To Angeal’s surprise Zack laughed again, adding another layer of shivers to the spasms that were the wake of Zack’s orgasm.

“Do you always laugh when you come, Puppy?” Angeal bent down slowly, leading with his hands generously stroking up Zack’s legs and sides, avoiding the mess on Zack’s chest for now but couldn’t resist to lap up what had hit his face. This time the taste was sweeter, less bitter, but still with a hint of salt. Delicious, because it was Zack’s.

Zack let his laughter ebb out to a satisfied hum before he replied, “Pretty often I guess.” Zack’s eyes were hazy but twinkled with glee as he pulled Angeal into a slow, lazy, indulging kiss. Angeal pulled away from it, humming in a way that so often replaced laughter for him, when he felt Zack’s feet stroking the back of his legs and thighs playfully. He carefully pulled himself out and laid down against Zack’s side with one hand petting Zack’s cheek. He pulled one of Zack’s legs in between his own, gave a happy sigh and drank Zack in with his eyes. 

Something mischievous came over Zack. He reached a hand down behind himself, rolling forward against Angeal and angled his hips so that he could enter himself. He let out a moan so soft it bordered on a sigh, all while keeping Angeal’s eyes locked in his. He carefully moved his fingers inside himself, enjoying the soreness, the sensitivity, and the feeling of being absolutely soaked. Then he brought up his cum-soaked fingers and started licking them in the most provocative manner he could manage, absolutely loving Angeal’s face fall to be replaced by something absolutely dumb-struck. He’d never seen Angeal quite so stunned before, and he didn’t stir out of it until he’d finished cleaning his fingers.

“You’ll be the death of me if you keep that up,” Angeal said quietly at last. Zack’s pupils dilated as he started to move his hand back down, but Angeal caught it and brought it to his mouth, carefully turning in so that he could kiss a line up the inside of Zack’s wrist. “Give me some time to… digest. Please,” he murmured and placed Zack’s hand on his heart.

“Fine, old man,” Zack said, his smile turning warm and soft before he wrapped his arms around Angeal again for a long embrace. Angeal hummed his contentedness and pulled Zack closer with his lower arms, kissing his neck. Gaia, he smelled good.

After some time Angeal loosened his embrace and arranged his arm so that Zack could rest his head upon it while he combed through Zack’s hair. Zack’s gorgeous, thick hair, smooth but having almost a wiry texture.

“Zack-,” Angeal pulled a deep breath, “I’m sorry that you had to do that in order to hear me say that I love you. I do, so frightfully much, and I have for a long time,” sounding a bit sad and regretful as he spoke.

“Will you regret this? Was I wrong to force your hand like that?” Zack and closed his eyes to hide the fear and shame that seeped into him with Angeal’s words.

“No! Never, Zack. I’m glad you did. Perhaps I let my pride and honour get in the way for more important things. All you did was to remind me of that. And you are important to me. Perhaps… more than I let myself know,” Angeal let caring flood his voice, eager to take his fear away.

Zack sighed softly in relief and looked up to see Angeal’s face glowing with warmth just as comforting as the sunshine of Gongagan high noon. 

Encouraged Zack said, “I did date, since I was fourteen.” A quick, mischievous spark lit up and died quickly in Zack’s eyes before he went on. “I met all sorts of people, but that didn’t work at all. Men worked better. I didn’t figure out why until I noticed the ones who I found myself most attracted to had your likeness. I dated someone like that, for years actually. In the end, it just wasn’t you.” Zack stayed where he was with his eyes lowered with slight embarrassment and let the distance remain between them.

“You did?” Angeal’s face turned to one of pure surprise.

“Yeah,” Zack said with a small smile.

“Fourteen?” Angeal’s eyes turned darker, concerned that Zack had been able to hide his dating from him for so long.

“Yeah. You wanted me to grow, right?”

Angeal nodded a little uncertainly.

“So that I could make my own decisions?” 

Angeal nodded again.

“I’d like to decide on you then, if you’d let me.” Zack felt his stomach flip, even though his mind told him that he’d already won this battle. The world seemed too real when he saw Angeal’s contemplative expression, so he closed his eyes to it and selfishly pulled Angeal’s hand to his forehead for some kind of comfort. Any at all.

“I won’t be able to stay with you forever, not in the way the stories of love told you. We’re in Shinra, Zack. You understand? I don’t want to give you false hope.” It pained Angeal to say this. He wasn’t even sure who was in the greater risk for false hope, Zack or himself, but it had to be said either way.

Zack nodded, feeling tears push forth from under his eyelids, making burning trails down the to the bed as Angeal’s words bored holes into his heart. He knew they were true even before Angeal had said them, but they hurt none the less.

“I know,” he said as soon as he could keep sobs out of his voice. “Let me have the… scraps then, if that’s all there is. Please don’t push me away anymore,” Zack’s said unsteadily, his hands fumbling a little on Angeal’s arms.

“I won’t. I could never. Perhaps it was a mistake to push you away at all, and if so, I’m deeply sorry. I won’t do it again. I’ll give you all that I can, though you deserve more than that. Much, much more.” Angeal caught Zack’s face in his hands again, pulling it too him, kissing away the tears. Though he hated seeing Zack crying, he couldn’t ask him not to. The sacrifices of being in SOLDIER could only be understood in hindsight, and he knew Zack had just begun to understand that.

“Puppy, my beloved Puppy,” Angeal mumbled into Zack’s hair as they wrapped their arms around each other again.

When Zack’s breathing had turned calm again and had been so for a while Angeal asked “Shower before sleep?”

Zack kissed over the bitemark that was quickly fading right above Angeal’s heart. “No. This is our moment and I want to stay in it for as long as I can, with every reminder.” Then he stretched his arms out behind Angeal and yawned with a faint, sleepy shiver. “I wanna know it was real in the morning.”

Though Angeal couldn’t see Zack’s face, he could see it perfectly in his mind, in all its likeness of a tired puppy, and that made him smile. Mild little alarm-bells were going off in his mind at how comfortable Zack had been with all the… sex. No doubt it made him curious, and a little bit bothered, about how much exactly Zack had hid from him. If Zack had shocked him with his lewdness now, their first time, what was he in for in the future? Well, the most important thing was that Zack seemed to be able to enjoy himself, which he apparently had. A lot. Flashes of what they’d just done stubbornly stuck to the forefront of his mind, clashing with the apparent innocence of the sleeping person by his side. He had to smile again when his stomach fluttered at the thought of getting to know Zack even better. No matter what he’d learn, he’d cherish and enjoy it. Zack had already made his life so much richer, and if that could continue he’d be eternally grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta balance out my writing. Gotta give Zack what he wants for mistreating him so horribly in my other fic. Omfg I feel so guilty........ 
> 
> Also, this might very well be the start of some loosely connected Zangeal kink-exploration series. I have a good feeling about this.


End file.
